


For her own good

by D_rissing



Category: Snow White (1995), Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: Bad action to save a life, Beating, F/M, Forced Kissing, Hair-pulling, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Haircuts, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_rissing/pseuds/D_rissing
Summary: He couldnt kill her that was a fact. He couldnt also let her just leave...he knew the queen would hunt her until she was death. The only way to save her was for he to ruin ruin her beauty, even if he hurts her in the process.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	For her own good

**Author's Note:**

> Using the Jetlag (GoodTimes Entertainment) version of Snow White (honestly my favorite version of the tale)

At the edge of the woods, far away from prying eyes. The royal huntsman felt his hand shaking as he approaches a beautiful girl, dagger out and ready for the kill. She was a precious thing with ebony hair reaching down to her waist housing a faded pink tiara with a purple gem in its center, her skin as pale as freshly fallen snow. She wore a white dress with puffy sleeves and pink trimmings and a matching sash round her small waist and white slippers on her dainty feet.

This was princess Snow white…a pure and caring maiden that the queen had ordered him to kill out of jealousy.

Yet he couldn’t do it…the Huntsman knew he couldn’t kill such precious creature in such manner. She was so innocent and good. Yet he knew that was part of the reason why her mother want her gone.

“Huntsman what are you doing?¡¡¡” the scared voice of the princess pulled him out of his thoughts… she had noticed his approach and now looked at him with fear on her eyes.

His heart almost stopped…. he couldn’t kill such pretty thing…. yet he knew that if he didn’t do it then the queen will had his head, and THEN kill her anyway.

“No…I cant I cant¡¡¡” he sobbed backing up.

“Huntsman what is it?” she asked as she approached, her fear been replaced by preoccupation.

His eyes fell on her beautiful face and those eyes filled with worry for him…even when she saw the weapon she still cared about him...oh¡¡¡ if she wasn’t so beautiful then the queen wouldn’t feel…

Wait¡¡¡…maybe that was the solution; if he could make her less beautiful…but how?.....and could her dare do something to her that will spoil such precious soul?

He felt a soft hand on his cheek. Those pure eyes looking at him with worry. He didn’t want to do anything to hurt her…but if he didn’t then the queen would continue to try to kill her, he knew that for sure.

His eyes hardened. Yes he MUST¡¡¡…better hurt her now and spoil her innocence that she been hunt until dead..

“I’m fine princess” he said before grabbing her arm with force.

“ahhh Huntsman¡¡¡” she cried trying to separate “ you are hurting me¡¡¡”

“Good” he said with strained voice, he must be strong for this “maybe it will leave a mark” he said before grabbing her other arm forcing her closer.

“Hunstman wait ahhh¡¡¡” she cried “what are you doing¡¡¡” she asked in fear and confusion.

“I’m sorry princess” he said with regret on his voice “but you are a threat for your mother” he said making her look in surprise.

“My mother?..ummmmmp” her eyes widen in fear as his mouth closed over her red lips. His rough mouth sucked at her lips while his tongue invaded inside her mouth, making her struggle harder trying to free herself from his grasp.

The kiss finally ended as he pushed her into the ground.

“ahhhh” she cried as she looked at him in fear as she brought her fingers to her lips “my….that was my…” she cried at her first kiss being stolen like that. “w-why?”

“Your mother is jealous of your beauty” he said untying his belt “and ordered me to kill you” he towered over her.

“No...That cant…” she looked in fear. Her mother tried to kill her?

“But I cant kill you…and I cant return without doing it or she will kill me” he pounced at her.

Snow White cried and struggle as he forced her arms up and tied her wrists together with the belt. Then pinned them down and use his dagger to stake them in the ground.

“ahh no Huntsman please ahhhh” she begged as he immobilize her.

“So princess” he called, his face damped in sweat as he looked at the beautiful girl bounded under him “I’m sorry but I will do the only thing I can do to save us both” he brought his hands to the neck of her dress.

“No what are you doing?...ahhhhh¡¡¡” she cried as he began pulling at her top

RIP

RIP

“nooooo¡¡¡¡¡” she cried as the top part of her dress was ripped open

“ah ah ah” the huntsman panted as his hand let go of the pieces of cloth and the small jewel. His breasts were pale and perky, showing the start of a young maiden. Two small nipples already stiffed by being exposed called his gaze.

“So beautiful” he said bring a hand to her left one “ahh so soft” he said in delight as her began to caress her skin.

“ahh no please..hunstman ahh please stop¡¡¡” she cried trying to escape but no matter how much she struggle she couldn’t move much.

“ah ah…your skin is so soft...so cold too ahhh Snow…that’s really fitting name” he called playing with the other breast, molding them and closing his hands around the soft mounds with force.

“ahhhhhhhh” the princess cried in pain as his rough hands squeezed her breasts.

“ah ah…yes this will work” he said squeezing harder making sure his hands end up printing all over her skin “ruin your perfect skin will be a nice start., but must do more” he lowered his head and began sucking her right breast.

“ahhh no don’t do that ahhh..It feels weird ahhhh” she cried as he bite down her nipple “ahhhhh please stop ahhhh” his teeth press hard against her skin almost threating to pierce it.

“no....not until I make sure the queen wont look for you” he said looking at the bitten nipple, the mark of his thee clearly on it “I have to…it’s the only way” he bite down her other nipple as his hands resume playing with her right one pulling at her nipple. 

“ahhh no please stop ahhhhh” Snow cried. Tears fell from her eyes, as her body was being abused. Terror and sadness creeped into her heart as one of her oldest friends in the castle violate and hurt her in this way “please stop¡¡¡”

The huntsman stood. The previous snow like skin now was marked red by his acts…the nipples now presented bite marks as she cried in pain and humiliation.

“Please no more...please” she begged with tears falling from her eyes, however his attention was only on her body.

Maybe was because the heat of the moment, or maybe he had a thing for situations like this, but the image in front of him really ignited his lust…. if there was any doubt before this, it was long go now.

His hand traveled and took hold of her skirt hiking it up her pale legs until her lavender panties where revealed to him.

“No¡¡¡¡ not there¡¡¡¡” she cried kicking harder trying to force him away “please no, no no¡¡¡¡ stop please ahhh please….HELP¡¡¡¡”

“ENOUGH¡¡¡¡”

SLAP

Everything went still as Snow white felt pain. In her left cheek a big red mark soon appeared and tears resumed their fall.

“ah ah ah” the huntsman breathed hard…the princess turned to see him, but before she could even talk his hand stroke her again from the other side.

SLAP

And again.

SLAP

And again.

SLAP

And again

SLAP 

“ahhh ah ahhh no..ahhh it hurst ahhh stop ahhhh” she cried as he keep striking her “ah ah noo ahhhhh”

“STAY STILL” he yelled closing his fist and bringing it down on her face.

CRUNCH

The princess stopped moving. Her face now was swollen; her pale skin was now almost non-existence as areas turned red and purple. Her nose now was leaking some blood and one of her eyes was closed in a purple tone.

“ah ah ah” the man breathed harder as the princess stop moving…small sobs could be hear from her.

Feeling her resistance was down he moved away from her. It was time to finish things.

Seeing her skirt has fell back in her struggle the huntsman grabbed the hem of it and pulled hard.

RIP

The cloth ripped in half no longer bothering him as his gaze felt on his covered pussy. Snow white let out a tired sound as he took hold of her underwear peeling it down

“no...please” she said weakly as her panties where removed. Her shoes taken off and throw away too. “Please no” her legs where forced apart. “Please no that please” she cried as he pulled down his pants reveling his erected manhood “please no… no” tears fell from her eyes.

The Huntsman position himself. His cock soon teased her entrance

“no..no not that please” she cried in pain. A pain that came form her face, her chest, her pussy…and her heart. 

“I’m sorry princess but is for your own good” he said before forcing her labia open entering in her.

“aggggggg” she cried as she felt him entering her. Her inner canal was forced open as his cock movde at good speed until it touch her maidenhood “ah ahhhhhh no please… please not this nooooo¡¡¡¡¡” she cried feeling her purity been threated.

“ah ah ah…its tight ah ah sorry..i cant..i WONT stop ahhhhh” he grunted and press harder. Her hymen couldn’t take more and broke allowing him to impale her all the way to her womb.

“ahhhhhhhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡”

Pain was all she felt as the huntsman began to move. In and out he went as grunting in pleasure.

“ah ah yes ah ah princess ah ah yes ahhhhh” he called as one hand felt on her already red breasts and press harder.

“ahhhhh ah ah..it hurt ahhh please ah ah ah nooo ahhhhhh” she cried. Her maidenhood have been stolen, her whole body felt in pain as her heart broke. Tears keep falling as the man she once trusted violated her body, heart and soul.

“ah ah ah yes ahhh yes ummmmm” the huntsman grunted in pleasure as the tight canal closed around him “ah ah Snow white ah ah ahhhhh I cant ah ah ahhhhhhh” he moaned.

Moving his hands from her breasts he took hold of her legs raising them and moving faster inside her.

“ah ah ah” Snow grunt in pain… her breasts bouncing in synch with his pumping.

He increased the force of his grasp feeling himself reaching his limit.

“uggg ah ah princesss ahhhhhhhh im ugg coming¡¡¡¡¡”

Snow cried as she felt a warm liquid filling her insides.

“ahhhhhhhhhh”

“uggggggg” The huntsman finished and move out. Cum and blood poured out her abused pussy “ah ah..ah” he breathed harder before taking off the dagger from the ground allowing her some mobility. Immediately Snow moved to fetal position at the pain her body and heart were suffering from her abuse. Tears keep falling from her eyes as she sobbed.

The Huntsman felt a bit guilty as he gazed on her body. Her teared dress could only cover her back and ass. But her legs and breasts still where visible, as same as her pussy, no doubt hurting her based on the tears falling form her eyes. He himself could feel his own cum and her virgin blood in his still erected cock.

Lust still filled his mind as his eyes fell on her beautiful ebony hair, the last remain of her beauty. Walking to her he forced her on her stomach.

“ahhhh” she let out a small cry of pain that grew as he took hold of her hair. “noooo..no more please” she cried feeling his still erected member pressing against her ass.

“Its for your own good” he said hiking the remains of her skirt and entering her pussy once again.

“ahhhhh..ah ah ah..ahhhhhh” she cried as he fucked her and pull from her hair “no please ahhhh”

“The queen wont stop until you are death” he said as he pulled harder from her hair “not until she become the fairest of them all” Snow cried feeling her hair will be tear from its roots “and for that yhou CANT be more beautiful that her...undertand that¡¡¡¡” he screamed taking off her tiara letting it fall into the small river “you are not the most beautiful, you are not a princess anymore” he keep fucking her as he brought his dagger up “you are a no body, understood? And all that makes you pretty must go if you want to be safe” he took hold of her hair harder and swung his dagger

“ahhhhhh” she cried as some strands of hair where cut close to her neck “ahhh uggg ahhhhhh”

The huntsman took hold again and cut…big strands of hair fell into the stream as the princess could just look in sadness and hopeless.

“Your maidenhood, your hair, your precious skin…. all must go for you to live” he keep calling as soon her hair was cut up to her neck “I’m sorry but that’s what must happen” he let the dagger fall and press her head against the ground forcing it into the dirt as he resume his fucking “ah ah ah yes ahhh it must happen ah ah ah”

Snow cried in silence as he keep moving. Soon the pressure returned to its peek for the huntsman.

“ah ah ahhhhh” thought this time he pulled out allowing his cum to fall over snow´s head and the remains of her hair “ah ah….ah…..” the huntsman moved away allowing her to fall back into the ground.

Snow white remained there as the huntsman moved to untie her hands. Then he stood grabbing her fallen panties.

“Now listen to me” he said as cleaned his cock “I want you to run now…go away...never return” he fixed his clothes and put his belt on “I wont hunt you and will make think the queen that I kill you” his eyes fell on her bruised face and breasts...her pussy leaking cum and blood tainting the remains of her dress “but don’t come back or you will be killed” with that he turn and began to walk away “and I’m sorry princess...but I had to do this” he finish keep walking, stained panties in hand.

Snow white remained there for a time.

When she finally stood, she did it slow and almost mechanical. Her face flinched in pain from her abused pussy as she tried to sit and clean her face in the stream, only to cry again seeing her beaten up face.

Her now dull and empty eyes showed the broken heart of the young maiden who´s trust on people had just broken. With slow movements she cut parts of her already ruined skirt to have something to cover her breasts and vagina. All she did with eyes that were now dry of tears but still full on sadness. Finally she stood and began walking away…to where? She didn’t know as she interned into the forest…all she knew its that she wanted to be away from there…away from her mother, away from the huntsman…away from everyone.

Meanwhile in her castle the queen played with the bloody cloth that her huntsman delivered saying Snow was death and her body floating away in the river. She giggled…whatever he was telling the truth about that last part or not it wasn’t of importance…after all the mirror already told her all she wanted to know.

She IS the fairest of them all.


End file.
